Potion gone wrong
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Sirius messed the potion up. Now he's stuck as a girl for two months. How can he handle it, when he's slowly falling in love with his best friend, Remus Lupin? And how will Remus react when he realizes the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize***

It was just a normal day for Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders. They woke up, got ready while teasing each other, went to classes, got a couple of detentions, and of course tried to persuade Lily Evans to date James. See? Normal. Until their very last class, Potions. Professor Slughorn had given them a complex potion to do, a Wit potion, designed to make you very smart for a limited time.

"Ugh, he had to assign us the most difficult potion that ever walked this earth." Sirius groaned. Remus laughed.

"How can a potion walk?" he asked, trying to hide his grin. Sirius glared at him.

"I don't know, but this will find a way. It's smart enough to." Sirius sighed. Remus laughed louder at his bad joke. James and Peter were already starting, while Lily and Severus were the furthest ahead so far.

"Enough complaining. Go get the ingredients. And be careful, remember: the Bat Eyes look just like the Beetle Eyes. Don't get them mixed up." Remus said, lighting a fire under their cauldron. Sirius rolled his eyes and walked to the cabinet. They had most of the stuff already, but there were a few that Sirius had to grab. He grabbed the Pixie Wings, the Lion's Tooth, and a few handfuls of Beetle Eyes. He walked back to the table where Remus was stirring in Elf Powder.

"Here are your stupid ingredients." Sirius mumbled, dumping them onto the table.

Remus smiled and grabbed a few wings and added them. He continued to add ingredients and stir while Sirius sulked and pouted.

"You know, I made most of this, you're testing." Remus said, smiling. "Besides, I don't need the extra wit."

"Hardy har. You're so funny." Sirius stuck his tongue out. Remus chuckled and added the eyes. Neither of them noticed it was a shade too light of purple.

After the hour was up, Slughorn called time. He moved around the tables, commenting on a few projects. As usual, he grinned at Lily and Severus. James and Peter got a nod and a tight smile. Remus and Sirius got a bigger smile, though not quite as big as they'd liked.

"Okay, now choose a person to drink a small mouthful of it. None of you seem to be in danger of being poisoned, so do not worry." Slughorn smiled around the room. Remus turned to Sirius.

"Drink up, Padfoot." Remus crowed, happy that they did better on this than they had with the luck potion. Sirius groaned and then smiled.

"Cheers," he said, scooping up some of the potion and gulping it down. He waited a few minutes. "Nothing happened. I still feel like me," he said, frowning.

"You sure? Here, answer this. Who was the first wizard to discover dragons?" Remus asked.

"Er…Bathilda Bagshot?" Sirius said, grimacing. Remus stifled a laugh.

"No. It was Bariums Flounder. I don't think the potion worked." Remus sighed.

"Ah, well. Tough luck." Sirius made to put away the ingredients, when he suddenly started gagging. He bent over, continuing to gag.

"Professor!" Remus was alarmed. Sirius was shaking and paling as he started throwing up. Slughorn hurried over.

"Dear boy! What's wrong?" He asked. Sirius started to answer, then fainted. Remus caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sir, he was fine. We were testing to see if our potion worked, but it didn't. Then he started getting sick." Remus held him up. James and Peter hurried over.

"B-But he shouldn't have been poisoned! Take him to the hospital wing, I want to look at your potion." Slughorn waved them off. The three Marauders carried Sirius to the wing, worried about their friend. When they got there, James got Pomfrey. She looked Sirius over.

"Well, he's not poisoned." She said, causing the others to relax.

"Then what's wrong with him?" James asked.

"I don't know." Pomfrey admitted. "I want him to stay here overnight. You can have ten minutes, then you best be off." She went into her office. James ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened to him?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. He was grumbling as usual, got the ingredients, we made the potion, he tested it, was fine until he started gagging." Remus was frantic. Had he somehow messed the potion up and caused this?

"Well, what ingredients did you use?" James asked. Remus thought it over and listed them off, pausing when he got to the eyes.

"He must of grabbed Bat Eyes and not Beetle ones." Remus figured. "I warned him about that."

The three stayed the ten minutes, but Sirius did not wake. They left, leaving behind their best friend. Little did they know, that when they came back, he would no longer be the Sirius they knew.

Because Sirius was changing. As he stayed there overnight, with Pomfrey checking up on him, she noticed something. His body was changing. His hair stayed the same, but his face grew softer. His legs thinned, the hair on them receding into Sirius' body. His arms lost their muscle, becoming thin and soft. His lashes thickened and his cheekbones became more pronounced. His lips softened and his chest expanded. Pomfrey watched with horror as Sirius Black went from being a boy to being a girl.

Scared, she fled to go get Dumbledore.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius groaned. His head was killing him, and there seemed to be a weight of some sort on his chest. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, only to find Pomfrey and Dumbledore looking down on him.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey." He winced when his voice came out more high-pitched. "The hell? Why am I talking like this?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, it seems there has been an accident."

Sirius widened his eyes. "Accident? Who was hurt? Was I hurt? Is that why I'm here?"

Dumbledore's smile got bigger. "Yes, it affected you, but it did not hurt you. Why don't you see for yourself?" He gestured towards a full length mirror. Sirius stood, noticing that his legs were a lot thinner and less hairy. He walked over to the mirror, looked at it, widened his eyes, looked closer, and screamed in a high-pitched scream.

"Holy mother of Merlin! I'm a fucking girl!"

"Language!" Pomfrey said, tutting. Dumbledore grinned.

"Yes, somehow you were turned into a girl. Slughorn has informed me of your recent potions class. He has looked at your potion and concluded that you had switched Beetle Eyes with Bat Eyes, turning the wit potion into a gender swapping one. He is currently working on the counter-potion, but unfortunately it is much more difficult to make than the actual potion is." Dumbledore explained. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the mirror. He had boobs! Overall, he supposed he was bloody beautiful, but this was wrong.

"How long will it take?" Sirius asked, striking poses to see the rest of his body. His clothes now fit looser on his now thin frame. He was pleased he kept his hair and height.

"Oh, a month or two." Sirius whirled around and stared at Dumbledore.

"What!? I can't be a girl for a month or two! What about Remus? James? Peter? Where would I sleep? What about bathrooms?" Sirius clutched at his hair.

"You will have to get your own room. You would also have your own bathroom inside your room. As for your friends, well…They are right outside the door. Now, you have a choice. Sirius can disappear for as long as it takes, or we can just say there had been a slight error in a potion."

Sirius thought it over. "I want my friends to know, but to the rest of the school, Sirius can disappear."

Dumbledore nodded. "We shall have to think of a new name for you."

"Suri!" Sirius blushed as the Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Er, I've always liked that name, and it's close enough that I'll answer when I hear it."

"Very well. Last name?"

"Uh, I don't really care."

"How about Jacobs?" Pomfrey suggested. Sirius nodded.

"Very well, welcome to Hogwarts Suri Jacobs," Dumbledore winked. "Of course, your professors will know who you are, but they won't tell anyone. Now, I'll let you tell your friends. There will be a note coming soon, it will have your new room information on it." He left the room. As soon as he left, the three remaining Marauders filed into the room, pausing.

"Uh, Pomfrey? There's a girl here. And she's wearing Sirius' clothes." James said, tilting his head.

Sirius snickered. He noticed his friends were trying not to check him out. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Hello, Moony, Prongs, Wormtail." Sirius said, wiggling his fingers. Pomfrey smiled and then went into her office to give them more privacy.

"Er, hello? Who are you?" Remus asked, polite as always. Sirius decided to have some fun first.

"I'm Suri Jacobs. Sirius told me all about you." Sirius said, walking over and making sure to make his hips swing like most girls do. He walked right up to James and got very close, causing James to back up automatically.

"Has he?" Peter asked, his eyes roaming over Sirius' new body. Sadly, he could not keep this up any longer. Bursting into laughter, he doubled over.

"It's me. Sirius." He said, standing straight again.

"Sirius? But…how?" Remus asked. He sounded shocked.

"Well…I kind of messed up the potion and it turned me into a girl. And the counter potion will take a month or two to make." Sirius explained, twisting his hands and looking down. He was blushing, something he had never done as a guy.

"Damn, you make a nice girl at least." James commented. He grinned when Sirius glared at him. "Lovely rack."

"Shut it, prat." Sirius said, causing James to laugh. It sounded weird coming from Sirius now, because of his girly voice.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"Well, to the rest of the school, Sirius is gone for a month or two. Only you and my professors will know who I really am. You can't tell anyone. Not even Lily, James." Sirius stared at him. James held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I promise."

"Yeah, I promise too." Peter piped up.

Remus smiled softly. "Your word is my command."

Sirius felt a weird rush when Remus said that, then dismissed it as hormones. He clapped his hands. "Okay, first things first. I need a new wardrobe."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a letter appeared in Sirius' hands. He opened it up and read aloud.

"_Your room is located behind the painting of the young lady in the Gryffindor common room. The password is Beauty King. Your professors have been informed, and your clothes will take care of themselves. Sirius Black has been asked to transfer to an American school for as long as needed. Suri Jacobs will be taking his place. Have fun. Albus Dumbledore."_

Sirius smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but his clothes started shimmering. He looked down and watched his trousers turn into a skirt, his shirt shrank, and his socks turned into stockings. His shoes were now smaller and had a small heel on them. His chest felt constricted as he felt something appear on it. He gingerly felt over his shirt and discovered he was now wearing a bra.

James burst out laughing. "You look so shocked! What's wrong? Something amiss?"

"Shut it." Sirius growled.

Remus seemed to be struggling with something. When Sirius asked what was wrong, he brushed it off. "Nothing's wrong." Then he grinned. "Impressive chest though." He turned and whispered something to James, who nodded and grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Why did James leave?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Remus answered. "Are you really okay with this?"

Sirius sighed. Remus had always been the more thoughtful one, the one who could truly see when Sirius wasn't feeling right. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Remus frowned. A part of him wanted to reach out and hug Sirius, but he held himself back. He knew that would be dangerous, considering what he had been going through lately.

Remus had a secret that nobody knew about. It wasn't that he was a werewolf, it was that he was in love with someone. And the person he loved could never love him back. Because the person he loved was now standing in front of him, looking like a girl.

Remus Lupin was in love with Sirius Black, who was now a girl. It didn't get more complicated than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize***

Sirius still couldn't believe this. He was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, as he had many time before, but he was a bloody girl now! To make matters worse, Peter kept checking him out. Sirius ended up decking him, telling him to stop.

They approached the fat lady. She was dozing, but jerked awake when they coughed.

"Oh, hello. You're new here." She stated, glancing at Sirius.

"I'm Suri Jacobs. I'm the new Gryffindor here." Sirius said, smiling.

The fat lady smiled as James said the new password. "Enjoy Hogwarts." She said, swinging forward. The four of them walked into the common room.

Almost immediately, they were joined by Sean Finnigan. The lanky, sandy-haired teen stopped in front of them, and openly checked Sirius out.

"I don't know where you've been, but it must have been somewhere in heaven." Sean smiled a rather leering smile. Sirius snorted. Sean was known for trying to flirt with the ladies and being shot down repeatedly.

"Oh, you must be Sean Finnigan. I've heard a lot about you." Sirius batted his eyelashes. Remus shuffled next to him, uncomfortable with how well Sirius was able to do that.

Sean grinned. "I'm sure they are all true. What have you heard?"

This time, Sirius' smile was a tad evil. "Well, let's just say a broken quill is bigger." Sirius gave a soft laugh and bounced off the boy's dorm out of habit. The rest of the Marauders laughed at Sean's face and hurried after their friend.

They found Sirius lounging on his old bed, his feet on his headboard, his head tilted backward so he could see them enter. They sat on Remus' bed, the closest to Sirius' bed.

"That was awesome! Did you see his face?" James burst out laughing, with Peter and Sirius joining.

Remus tried to hide his smile. He was used to being the one that worried about the consequences, which was why he was probably the only one who was thinking about what could go wrong.

Sirius saw Remus' face, and sighed. "Moony, stop worrying so much. Look, this could be the best thing to happen to me! I'm a girl, I have no relations to the Black family, and no one knows me outside you three and the professors."

"I know, but what if Regulus did find out?" Remus asked, talking about Sirius' brother who was a year below them in Slytherin. He was constantly whining about how Sirius still got loads of attention and he technically wasn't even a Black anymore. Not after their mother disowned Sirius last year. He'd been living with James since then.

"Then, I'll deal with it then," Sirius said, confident that no one would find out.

"Come on, Moony. Lighten up," James said, sprawling out.

Remus sighed, but let it drop. He glanced at his watch, which ran off magic. "Guys, classes start in ten minutes."

All three guys groaned. "Yes, Mother," Sirius grumbled. He got up and walked over to the mirror. His own uniform had shifted to a girl's.

"I heard that." Remus glared at Sirius, who just smiled. It was very disconcerting to see his best friend's smile on a girl's face.

Peter then left, as he had to grab his bag. James only left because he was going to try to talk to Lily. That left Remus and Sirius alone again. Sirius noticed something was off about his friend, and the full moon wasn't for another two weeks.

"Hey, Remus. Are you okay?" Sirius asked, walking over. Remus jerked a bit, Sirius never usually used his first name.

"Yeah. Never been better. Perfect." Remus didn't even notice he was rambling. Too many thoughts were crossing his mind.

"You're babbling," Sirius pointed out, sitting next to him.

"Am I?" Remus grimaced. He had to play it cool, or Sirius was going to suspect something. But it was really hard to concentrate with Sirius sitting right there, legs nearly touching his. He made the mistake of looking at Sirius.

Those eyes…god, they were the same. Those wide, thick-lashed, curious black eyes. And they seemed to be getting closer…

The door opened and Remus and Sirius jerked away from each other, not realizing they had been leaning towards each other. James and Peter walked in, not noticing the tense air.

Remus was cursing himself. He had thought he was gay! So why was he trying to kiss a girl, even if that girl used to be a guy?

Sirius was wondering what had just happened. Remus tried to kiss him…and he wanted him too…Did that make Remus gay? But, Sirius was a girl now, so was Remus straight? Did it make Sirius gay that he wanted Remus to kiss him?

Shoving those thoughts out of their minds, Remus and Sirius brushed it off and went to class. Sirius had missed breakfast, Remus told him that Dumbledore made the announcement that Sirius Black was gone and they had a new student named Suri Jacobs.

Sirius got a lot of strange looks on his way to Charms. Guys checked him out, along with some girls, and most girls smiled and waved. The only ones who sneered were some Slytherins, but that was to be expected.

He made his way into Charms and took his usual seat at the table with James, Remus, and Peter. Flitwick was apparently running late as he was no where to be seen.

"So, you must be the new kid, Suri Jacobs." Sirius looked up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He ignored the other three, focusing only on Sirius.

"Yes. And I'm busy, so leave me alone." Sirius scoffed and looked down at his book.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked, reaching out and grabbing Sirius' chin, forcing his head up. "I don't believe you know who you're talking to."

In an instant, Remus was on his feet. He whipped his hand out and caught Lucius' wrist. Sirius and Lucius both froze, eyes widening.

"Let her go." Remus' voice was flat, emotionless as he commanded Lucius.

Lucius slowly sneered. "Or what?" He was challenging Remus.

"Or I will make you let her go. By breaking your hand." Sirius was a little worried for Remus, who eyes were glittering, the only emotion the werewolf was showing.

James stood up, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Remus, calm down and let go of his wrist." He sounded a bit worried, he knew that if Remus lost it, the wolf inside would take over.

"Remus…" Sirius said in a soft voice. That seemed to snap Remus from his thoughts. Remus flung Lucius' wrist away with a disgusted look. Lucius sneered, but left, probably realizing it was a bad idea to stay. Sirius saw Severus Snape looking at him with a curious expression on his face. Sirius stared back until Severus looked away.

Remus sat down, suddenly horrified. He had never lost it before like that. What was that all about? James and Peter looked worried, while Sirius looked more concerned.

"Sir-Suri…I'm sorry." Remus muttered. Sirius shrugged.

"It's fine. Just don't get in trouble because of me," Sirius said, patting Remus' hand.

Remus was spared having to answer by Flitwick running into the classroom and starting class. They were working on Cheering Charms, something Remus needed.

After class, the four went down to Herbology, Remus was back to his old self by then. Sirius wanted so badly to run ahead like he usually did, but was afraid his new skirt would fly up. He was not used to wearing girl clothes. And he was a bit worried because a lot of his muggle clothes had leather on it somewhere. He was afraid of what they looked like now.

Sprout introduced them to the Asphodel plant. They were to collect the seeds and roots from it. Sirius rubbed his hands together and grinned. He loved work like this. He and Remus paired up and got to work. It was hard because the plant was three feet high, with large white flowers and long leaves. The flowers and leaves twitched and jerked, protecting the plant. Sirius yelped as a leaf suddenly wrapped around his wrist and tugged. He was jerked forward, but then Remus hauled him back again. They managed to gather the seeds and cut a few roots from their plant, which pleased Sprout.

James and Peter had less luck. Their plant whipped them in the chest and sent them flying backwards, knocking over Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett who had been working on their own plant.

As Sprout told them off, Remus and Sirius were busy laughing. Frank and Alice looked a bit dazed, but soon shook it off. Remus made sure they were okay, then they were dismissed. James and Peter grumbled all the way back to class.

"…stupid plant. We should burn the lot." James said, scowling.

"But then Slughorn wouldn't have certain potion ingredients," Remus pointed out.

"Fat good that did, aye?" James shot back. "Old codger couldn't even label them for us."

Sirius burst out laughing. "If he had, I probably would of still messed up somehow."

"True, but at least you'd be a guy still." Peter had a point.

They had a free period, so James bounded off to go see Lily, who was finally warming up to him. Peter left to go talk to Tim Andrews, who had borrowed his chess set. Remus and Sirius decided to go check out Sirius' new room. They walked up to the Common room.

"Password?" The fat lady asked. They gave it to her and she opened.

Remus looked around for the painting Dumbledore had mentioned. "There." He pointed to the painting of a beautiful young lady. It was off in the corner, nearly hidden by the bookshelves. That explained why they had never seen it before.

"Er, Beauty King?" Sirius said, a bit miffed at the password. The young lady smiled and swung inward, allowing them access. She did look a bit disapproving of Remus, but said nothing.

"Damn…" Sirius whispered as he took in the room. It was beautiful.

It was large, roomy. A bed sat in the center of the wall facing them, with a deep purple bedspread on it. Next to it was a full length mirror and a little nightstand. There was a closet, which Sirius found out was big enough he could probably dance around in it. A door stood off to one side, hiding the bathroom. The bathroom was amazing. It had a walk-in shower, plus a bathtub. Another full length mirror stood off to one side. The toilet and sink were against another wall.

"Wow, got yourself a nice place here." Remus commented, looking around. The whole tone was a mixture of deep purple and lavender. Purple blankets, lavender walls. It was nice.

Sirius laughed and flopped onto the bed. The move lifted his skirt for a brief second, something Remus was quick to notice. He looked away instantly.

Remus wandered over to the closet to give himself something to do. He opened it and quickly burst out laughing. "Sirius, I found your clothes."

Sirius got up and walked over. His clothes, now changed to girl's clothing, were hanging up. He had been right to worry. His favorite leather jacket had shrunk and tightened, his tanks were smaller, his trousers now skirts and skinny jeans. Some of his shoes stayed the same, others changed to flats and sandals. His leather belt was now studded and would probably wrap around him at least twice. A couple of his shirts changed to what looked like corsets. It seemed as if Dumbledore had taken his personality into consideration and came up with this.

Remus was a bit speechless. It was all too easy to imagine Sirius wearing some of this stuff, something that sparked a couple of fantasies of his. It seemed the only thing that hadn't changed was the leather collar that Sirius sometimes wore as Padfoot. Remus suddenly felt crowded, imaging Sirius wearing that collar as a girl. He walked away and sat on the edge of Sirius' bed.

"I-I'm going to look like a Dominatrix girl…" Sirius said, unsure whether to laugh or be horrified.

Sirius seemed to realize Remus wasn't next to him, and turned. Remus was determined to not meet Sirius' eyes.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, walking over and sitting down.

"Er…nice place." Remus sounded a bit strangled. Sirius' brows knit in concern.

"Remus, are you okay?" He reached out to touch Remus, but the brown-haired boy just scooted away.

"I'm fine. Please, don't touch me." He had to get out of there, before he ended up attacking Sirius with desire. He stood, at the same time Sirius grabbed his arm. He ended up falling over onto Sirius, who gave a girly shriek before blushing.

Sirius had not expected Remus to stand as he reached out to grab his arm. The move had only caused Remus to fall onto him, surprising Sirius. The two looked at each other, Remus' eyes brimming with desire, Sirius' eyes filled with a childlike wonder. Without thinking, Remus lowered his head and captured Sirius' mouth with his own.

Sirius was surprised, but acted on impulse. He met Remus eagerly, eyes sliding shut. Sirius wrapped his thin arms around Remus, pulling him closer. Not used to his new body, Sirius gave a small gasp as his new chest brushed over Remus'. Remus took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sirius' mouth, exploring with wonder.

Sirius felt a sort of ache on the warm hollow between his legs. It didn't help that Remus' length was pressing against him there. Both of them groaned as Sirius arched his back and rubbed his hips against Remus'. Breaking the kiss, Remus pulled away gasping for breath. Sirius was also out of breath, so he was gasping too.

So many thoughts ran through their minds, but the one thought both shared was _I really want to do that again._ And they probably would have, if the door hadn't opened at the moment, allowing Professor Dumbledore entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize***

**A/N: I realize in the books Lucius was much older, but in here he is the same age as the Marauders and Snape.**

Sirius and Remus leapt apart as they heard the door open. Face burning, Sirius quickly fixed his skirt and smoothed down his shirt. Dumbledore seemed to notice nothing as he walked in.

"Ah, I see you have found your room. What do you think?" He asked Sirius. Remus was completely red as he tried to edge away. Sirius grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

"Er, it's lovely." Sirius tried to keep from laughing. "One concern, though."

Dumbledore nodded, he would have been surprised if Sirius had none.

"Why are all my clothes like that?" Sirius pointed to the closet. Remus forced himself not to look at it.

"Ah, yes, well…When changing clothes, like I had, it's rather difficult because they will stay the same material, and change to whatever is closest to the original piece. You had a lot of leather, so it changed to female leather clothing. If you want, I can just get rid of them and get you a new wardrobe," Dumbledore suggested. Remus silently prayed for Sirius to agree.

"No, it's okay. When I change back, I want my clothes back," Sirius said, causing Remus to frown.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I have simply come to see if you had settled in. I shall take my leave now." Then, turning to leave, he winked at them. He was gone by the time they realized what had happened.

"Did…we just get winked at…? He...Why?" Remus was stuttering.

Sirius laughed. "I gave up trying to understand him long ago."

"Oh, god…what if he knew what we were…" Remus was bright red by now. Sirius smiled and looped an arm around his shoulders.

"Cheer up, Moony. At least we weren't naked." Although now that he mentioned it, Sirius couldn't get that image out of his mind. Thank god he had a girl's body, or else he would be hard as a rock by now.

Remus groaned as a new thought popped up into his mind. Scowling, he turned to leave. Sirius caught his wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"Away from here. I obviously can't control myself when I'm alone with you." Remus tried tugging his wrist loose. It seemed that even though Sirius' muscles were gone, his strength remained.

"Come on, Moony. It can't be that bad," Sirius said, not relaxing his grip. Remus gave up trying to escape. Even though he was a werewolf, his strength was no match for Sirius'.

Unknown to Sirius, Remus was in a mental battle with himself. On one hand, he really wanted to explore this strong desire between them, but on the other hand it was _Sirius_! Not some random girl. And another problem: Remus was sure he didn't even like girls! No girl, except Sirius now, had caught his eye. He'd always checked out guys. One thing Remus could admit, he had been attracted to Sirius since before, when he was still a guy. So, why was he acting on it now? Was it because Sirius was finally returning it? Was it because he looked a lot softer now? More vulnerable?

"Sirius, we have to go. It will take us a bit to reach the grounds." They had Care of Magical Creatures next, and Professor Kettleburn loved taking points off for tardiness.

Sirius frowned. Why was Remus suddenly pulling away? Surely he couldn't be that disgusted by kissing Sirius…right? "Fine. Let's go." He thanked Merlin for today being Friday. And tomorrow was a Hogsmead weekend.

Remus and Sirius walked out of his room, the painting scoffed at their rumpled clothes. Sirius was beginning to not like her. As they walked out of the common room, they met Peter.

"Hey Remus, hey Suri," he said, winking.

"Hi, Peter." They spoke at the same time. They glanced at each other, blushed, and looked away. Peter, however, suspected nothing.

"How much do you want to bet James and Lily are late?" Peter asked.

Remus frowned, as Sirius grinned. "I bet twenty galleons that they are ten minutes late," Sirius said, eager to bet.

"I'm not betting," Remus said, still frowning. He disapproved of them betting on nearly everything they could.

Peter and Sirius both stuck their tongue out at Remus. "We know. Alright, Sirius, twenty galleons that they are just five minutes late. Remember, Lily doesn't like him that much," Peter said.

"Yeah, but you know how James gets with a potential snog." Sirius grinned.

"Like you, basically," Peter jabbed. Sirius laughed the insult off.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to apologize for snogging anyone when they throw themselves at my feet." Sirius looked at Remus, who was determined to ignore them.

Peter scoffed. "Please. Now that you're…not yourself, you couldn't possibly find anyone to snog."

Sirius lifted his chin, his usual sign of arrogance that seemed out of place on his soft face. "Thirty galleons says I snog more people than you by the end of this week. And repeats don't count, plus they have to be willing." He felt a twinge of guilt as Remus' eyes narrowed, but the wolf still didn't say anything.

Peter jumped at the offer. "Deal, bet starts now and ends next Friday at this time."

Sirius nodded. "Deal."

Remus stifled a sigh. Some things just never changed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with her. I've never seen Lupin get so…protective of anyone before."

Regulus and Severus both sighed and glanced at each other. Lucius seemed to think that Suri Jacobs wasn't who she said she was. Severus was just glad to see Black go, even if the other three had stayed.

"Lucius, there is nothing wrong with her. Besides being a Gryffindor. She's new, maybe we can convince her she's in the wrong house." Regulus thought about it. He wasn't sad to see his brother leave, as Sirius had already been disowned this last summer. They had never been close, Regulus being a quiet, reserved sixteen-year-old, Sirius being a loud, disobedient seventeen-year-old.

"Good luck with that. It seems Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin already have her under their wings," Lucius said, sneering. They were walking down to their next class, Charms. Regulus had a free period, so he was walking with them.

"So, we'll find a way to get her alone, then show her how Slytherins dominate over any other house."

"Alright, Mr. I-always-have-a-plan. What do you propose we do?" Lucius asked.

"First, get her alone. Then, show her a good time, she'll be begging to transfer to our house during her stay." Regulus grinned.

Lucius stopped to think about it. "A good time? How desperate are you to take her away from the Gryffindors?"

"Look, I see nothing wrong with it. She's attractive, doesn't seem to be afraid of anything, she's the ideal Slytherin," Regulus listed off.

"You might as well go for it, Luc. You're not getting anywhere with Narcissa," Severus pointed out. Lucius had been trying to get with Narcissa Black, but she insisted on blowing him off for her two sisters.

"Alright, but let's make this interesting. First one to bed her gets the others as his slaves for a whole week." Lucius grinned.

"No. I'm not doing this." Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "You two bet between yourselves, but count me out."

Regulus shrugged. "Fine, between me and you, Lucius. Deal."

They shook on it, each one willing to do anything to win this new bet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"I said no."

"I'll be your best friend?"

Lily looked away from James, trying not to smile. He had been trying to get her to agree on a date for some time now. And, though she will never admit it, she was weakening.

She sighed. "_No_. Now, please move so I can go to class." He had cornered her in the library during her free period, and she was now in danger of being late.

"I have the same class, we'll go together." James grinned. Lily sighed again.

"Will you ever settle for no?" She asked, feeling slightly impressed despite herself.

"Nope," James said, smiling. "Come on, I've changed. I haven't hexed Snape in nearly three weeks now!"

She nodded. "And I thank you for that, but we really have to be going."

"Just one kiss then? No strings, no promised date, just a kiss?" He looked at her hopefully. Oh, she found herself weakening even more when those hazel eyes bore into hers.

She realized she was nodding. "Oh, all right. One kiss, then we really have to go."

James grinned and quickly captured her mouth, placing one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her waist to draw her closer. Lily put her own hands around his neck to balance herself.

She found he was actually a good kisser, as his tongue nudged her mouth open to battle with her own. He pressed her into the wall she was standing against, drawing a small gasp from her.

His hand felt cool against her heated skin, his unique scent surrounding her. He smelled like musk and polish, which was slowly becoming her favorite scent. Her hands tangled in his hair against her wishes, messing his hair up even more.

He slanted his head and snogged her more deeply, causing her to give a small moan. She could feel him hardening against her thigh, but found she didn't care. In fact, if she were being honest, she would have to admit she wanted more.

By the time the kiss ended, they were both breathing heavily. He rested his head against hers, staring into her eyes.

"So, like it?" He asked, curiously.

She managed a nod, then glanced down at her watch. Eyes widening, she shoved him away. "We're late now!" She gathered her books and her bag and took off running towards her class. James laughed and caught up easily. Together they made it down by the forest, where the class had gathered.

Professor Kettleburn glared at them when they arrived. He disliked anyone interrupting his class.

"Potter, Evans, ten points from Gryffindor. One for each minute you weren't here." He turned back to the small unicorn.

James saw Sirius grin at Peter, who groaned, but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on the red-head standing a few feet away, replaying that amazing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize***

**A/N: also, in this story, Peter doesn't betray them. I'm making him different in this. **

After class, the Marauders trooped back up to the castle. Sirius had won the bet and twenty galleons from Peter, Peter was grumbling, Remus was still in his own little world, and James was unusually quiet.

"So, Prongs, why were you so late?" Sirius asked, laughing.

James just grinned. "I never kiss and tell," he said, holding his index finger to his lips.

"Knew it." Sirius grinned and remembered to keep from jumping up in his skirt. He was reminded of his own kiss, and judging by Remus' slightly red face, the other boy was thinking of it too.

When they got to the main hall, headed towards the Great Hall for lunch, a small first-year ran up to them, visibly shaking.

"I-I'm supposed to a-ask Suri t-to come w-with me…" The poor girl was stuttering. Sirius was a bit surprised, but nodded.

"Guys, just wait for me in there. I'm sure this won't take long." Suri waved them off. Peter and James just nodded and took off, while Remus hesitated. As Sirius walked off with the girl, Remus decided to follow. He wanted to make sure Sirius wasn't in any trouble.

Sirius, however, was completely relaxed. He followed the girl up some stairs and down a corridor. When they came across a painting of a old wizard, she stopped and turned to Sirius.

"This is w-where I l-leave you." With that said, she ran off. Sirius stared after her, wondering what had her so frightened.

"Well, well…I do believe I never introduced myself, Miss Jacobs." Sirius froze. He knew that voice too well. He turned and looked at his brother, who was walking forwards with a exaggerated swagger. "I am Regulus Black, one of the purest families in Britain." Sirius had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

"Pleasure. Now, if you excuse me." Sirius turned to walk away, but Regulus grabbed his wrist before he could move. Sirius narrowed his eyes and turned back around.

"There is no reason to be alarmed, _Suri_," Regulus lowered his voice when he said Sirius' name, "I simply want to talk and introduce myself. I see that you have taken with _Gryffindors _and I wanted to show you that there are far better houses here." Sirius noted how Regulus had sneered the house name.

"Oh, I know all about the houses. Professor Dumbledore told me all about them." Sirius smiled and tried to tug his wrist loose. Unfortunately, it seemed Regulus was a bit stronger.

"Then you should know by now, that Slytherins are the best. It's okay. I forgive you for your ignorance." Regulus sneered. Sirius couldn't help but snort.

"_You _forgive _me_?" Sirius asked, still trying to get his wrist loose. He was sure that Regulus was going to leave a bruise.

"Yes. I have even taken it upon myself to guide you. Needless to say, you need some guidance."

Sirius was getting a bit worried now. If his brother tried anything, Sirius would have to curse him. He cast his mind around for something to say.

"You can't. I have a b-boyfriend already…" Sirius blurted the first thing that came to his mind. However, he could not think of a name to use when Regulus spoke.

"A boyfriend? Who?" Regulus paused. Even he was not stupid to hit on someone's girlfriend if the guy was bigger than him.

"Me." Sirius had never been so happy to see Remus come around the corner.

Regulus narrowed his eyes. He had heard rumors about Remus' strength, and didn't really want to provoke the guy. He let go of Sirius' wrist, who instantly scrambled to Remus' side.

"Hello, Lupin." Regulus greeted Remus in a cold voice. "I was simply offering to show Suri around."

Remus snorted. "Yeah, because I show girls around by forcing my company upon them. Get lost, Black." Remus then turned, took Sirius' hand, and walked away.

Sirius laughed and walked with Remus, unable to resist glancing back at his brother. Regulus was fuming, scowling when Sirius just smiled and turned back around.

00000000000000000000000000

Regulus was angry. He had never even thought about Suri Jacobs having a boyfriend already, and not just any boyfriend… fucking _Lupin_. Regulus cursed and walked away, thinking of a new plan. First, he needed to break up Jacobs and Lupin, then show Jacobs that he would be a much better boyfriend. Once Jacobs fell for him, he would bed her, then ditch her. Regulus smiled as he thought about it.

"Tough luck. Now, why don't you let the pro have a turn?"

Regulus stopped and looked at Lucius. He had not noticed the blonde standing a few feet away from where Regulus had been standing.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I've got a new plan." Regulus said, changing course and walking over to Lucius.

"I don't need a new plan," the blonde gloated. "Unlike you, I am not afraid of Lupin."

"I'm not afraid," Regulus spat out. "But I'm not stupid enough to go rushing in to something I'm not sure I will win."

Lucius scoffed. "What's Lupin going to do? Glare me to death?" He asked sarcastically. "Watch and learn, Black." With that said, Lucius walked away.

When he was gone, Regulus scowled and muttered, "I hate Malfoy…"

000000000000000000000000

"You know what this means right?" Remus asked Sirius as they walked towards their table.

"You're the most awesome person ever?" Sirius teased.

"No, you have to give up the bet," Remus said, grinning at the shocked look on Sirius' face.

"What? No! I can't do that! Then Peter would win…" Sirius said, waving his arms around.

"Look at it like this. Regulus thinks we're dating. If he, or one of his cronies, sees you snogging some random person, he'll realize we lied. Plus, who are you going to snog anyways? Most girls here are straight, and you don't like guys," Remus pointed out.

"Damn….didn't think about that," Sirius said, scowling. He tried thinking a way out, then groaned. "Ugh, fine. Peter can win the stupid bet. But, mark my words! When I become a boy again, I'm snogging nearly every girl here."

Remus tried to stifle a laugh. "Uh huh. Sure, whatever you say." He draped an arm over Sirius' small shoulders.

Sirius felt an unfamiliar jolt when Remus did that, but managed to hide it. He was still unsure of his actions. Sirius Black wasn't gay. He couldn't be. So, why was he feeling these things around Remus? And why, of all things, did he not feel excited at the thought of snogging random girls?

They reached the table and sat down next to James, Peter on his other side. Sirius sighed and reached into his bag to pull out his smaller money bag. Ignoring his friends, mostly Remus, he counted out thirty galleons. Reaching across James, he dropped the pile onto Peter's plate. Peter gave him a weird look.

"I-I have to give up the bet…" Sirius said, grimacing. "Regulus now thinks Remus and I are dating, so I can't be seen snogging other people."

Peter huffed and gathered them up, dropping them on Sirius' plate. The other three looked at him.

"It's no fun taking your money when I don't win it. Just forget the bet. There's always more to bet on." He smiled. Sirius grinned and put the money back.

"Thanks, Wormtail," Sirius said, grinning at him. Peter just shrugged and turned towards his plate. They were starting to fill with food.

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Peter, James, and Sirius (although it was mostly Peter and Sirius) were weird about their bets, and Remus didn't know if Peter would let it go or not.

As they filled their plates with food and started to eat, James looked up suddenly and turned towards Sirius and Remus.

"So, does this mean you're now dating?" he asked, fixing his glasses a bit.

Remus and Sirius sort of froze, before answering at the same time.

"Well…"

"I don't know…"

James and Peter snickered as they waited for the boys to get their answers straight.

"You know, I'm totally cool with it. Even if Sirius was still a boy," James said. Peter nodded.

"Me too. I thought you two would be together by now, honestly." Peter grinned.

Remus flushed a bit and looked down. Sirius stuck his tongue out at them and turned towards his food. But James wouldn't let them drop it so easily.

"Well? I asked a question." He was enjoying this, as it was rare to see Sirius so uncomfortable. Remus, however, was always blushing and stammering.

"Er…I-He-" Remus was trying to get a sentence going. Sirius sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Remus, would you like to officially go out with me?" He asked, looking at the smaller brunette who turned bright red.

"Y-Yeah. Sure…" Remus stuttered. Sirius turned towards James and Peter.

"There you have it. We're going out." Sirius flashed them a large grin and started eating. James and Peter laughed and started a conversation on who would win the Quidditch cup this year. Remus, however, wasn't eating or talking. He was staring at his still-empty plate, a small smile on his face.

He was now officially dating Sirius Black, aka Suri Jacobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize***

"I'm bored."

"Sorry?"

"Entertain me."

"Suri…"

"Please?"

"Why can't you just go bother a first-year?"

"You don't like it when I pick on smaller kids."

"Well, I'm starting to rethink that."

Sirius and Remus were in the library after classes, working on their Potions assignment. Remus, of course, was actually working, Sirius was laying his head down on the table and complaining.

"Why don't you go find James or Peter?" Remus asked, not really wanting Sirius to leave, but unable to concentrate with him complaining all the time.

"James is probably trying to get with Lily and Peter's boring," Sirius said, sighing. Remus saw a couple of Ravenclaws glaring at them and mouthed that he was sorry to them. They nodded and returned to their own work.

"Suri, lower your voice. There are others here besides you," Remus ordered, flipping a page in his book. He had to constantly remind himself that Sirius was now called Suri. There were many times where he almost called him by the wrong name.

Sirius sighed again, but softer this time. He raised his head and moved it so he was now laying on Remus' books. "Why don't we go somewhere else then? Where we don't have to be quiet."

Remus lightly blushed as he tried moving Sirius off his work. "No. We have Potions and Charms to do."

"Like you don't already know all the answers. Come on," Sirius whined. "I'll make it up to you," he added, grinning up at Remus.

Mouth suddenly dry, Remus glared at him. "How? Are you going to write my assignment?" he asked, avoiding Sirius' eyes.

'No, something better. Now, come on." Sirius lifted his head up and tugged at Remus' sleeve. Remus was torn between finishing his work and going off with Sirius.

"No," Remus finally said. "I got to finish this."

Sirius sulked. "Fine. I'll just go bother a first-year," he said, standing and smoothing down his shirt. He grabbed his bag and left, leaving Remus feeling bad.

Sirius walked out of the library, pouting. He ignored the two fifth-year Hufflepuffs that whistled at him. He knew by now that he was very pretty as a girl, but he still couldn't wait for the antidote that would change him back.

He was walking along a corridor when he heard his girl name being called out. He turned and, to his surprise, saw Lily Evans running towards him. As a guy, he knew Lily didn't really like him as he was loud and arrogant.

"Suri, hey," she said, catching up to him. "Umm, I'm Lily Evans and I just wanted to officially welcome you to Hogwarts." She smiled at him and stuck her hand out towards him. He hesitantly smiled back and shook her hand.

"Thanks. It's hard being the new girl sometimes," Sirius said, not really knowing if that was true or not. He figured it was believable because Lily nodded and smiled bigger.

"I bet. Listen…" Suddenly Lily looked uncomfortable. Sirius watched as she started to lightly blush. "I don't know if anyone's told you, but Regulus Black isn't the sort of boy you would want to date. And-"

Sirius cut her off. "Whoa, I'm not going out with him. Who said that?" he asked, feeling a bit sick at the thought.

Lily looked a bit better as the blush went away. "I should of known. Regulus had said you threw yourself at him and begged him to go out with you. I should of known _you_ wouldn't do that."

Sirius paused as something was amiss. Lily, to him, seemed far too innocent. "Er, was there something else you needed?" he asked politely.

The grin that Lily gave sent Sirius reeling backwards. He had never seen such an evil expression on her face. "Oh, there is something you could do. You could start by telling me why the hell you're a girl now, _Sirius_."

Sirius' heart sank as he realized she knew his secret. "H-How did you know?" He was terrified that if she knew, then other people would catch on.

"You really should of left the hospital wing before talking. I was behind that closed curtain." Sirius remembered now seeing a bed that was closed off. He cursed himself as he added it all up.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked.

Now, Lily looked really uncomfortable. "Oh, you know…girl things. Hmm, that's right. You _will_ know. Soon," Lily said, smiling. She was clearly enjoying this.

Sirius grimaced as he thought about what girl things she was talking about. "Alright. You know my secret. Now what? Going to go tell everybody?"

"Nope." Lily sighed and gave a genuine smile. "I'll keep your secret on one condition."

"What?" Sirius asked, feeling slightly fearful.

"You learn to change. You have spent these last six years strutting around and bullying everybody, now you have the chance to change. This could be a very good thing," Lily said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And you have to be my friend. You really think James, Peter, or even Remus can help when you start experiencing girl things?"

Sirius sighed. "No. Alright. I'll try to change and I'll be your best gal pal." He grimaced. "Great, now I'm technically gay, but at the same time I'm straight."

Lily laughed. "By the way, are you and Remus really dating?" She asked because she was honestly curious. She had thought that those two would be together long before this.

"Yeah. At first it was just a prank to get Reg off my back, but then James and Peter kept bothering us so I asked him out for real," he explained. She nodded.

"Alright, well this weekend is Hogsmead weekend. Do you want to go with me? I'm sure that by then you'll have so many questions."

"Yeah, sure," Sirius agreed. "But here's one now. Umm…Is it usual for girls to feel…a sort of…ache...down-"

"Yes." Lily was trying not to laugh as she saw how uncomfortable Sirius was. "When girls are turned on, we feel that and a bit more."

"Ah, ok." Desperate to change the subject, he asked, "James didn't catch up with you?"

To his surprise, Lily started blushing again. "No, he did." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh, look at that. I have to go. Studying with Marlene tonight." She ran off before Sirius could say bye.

Shaking his head, Sirius started walking again, before getting stopped again by his girl name. He sighed heavily as he turned around, cursing whoever it was. He stopped as he recognized Sean Finnigan.

"Yes?" Sirius greeted him, watching every move the other boy did. He really should of stayed with Remus.

"Geez, don't look so frightened. I just want to apologize for coming on a bit too strong earlier." Sean stopped a few feet in front of Sirius, who saw that Sean meant his words.

"It's alright," Sirius said, turning away a bit. "Is that it?"

"Well, no…I was wondering if you could help me." Sean rubbed his neck and smiled faintly. Sirius stopped turning and stared at the lanky teen.

"Help you?" Sirius was a bit confused.

"You see, there is this girl, and I don't know how to start talking to her," Sean explained.

"You could start by not hitting on anything that moves," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. Sean flushed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to stop. Anyways, do you think you could help?" Sean placed his hands together like he was praying and gave Sirius puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh, why me?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you've only been here like a day? And you're already super popular. She's bound to listen to you."

"Who?" Sirius couldn't argue with that point.

"Dorcas Meadowes. She's a Ravenclaw," Sean said.

Sirius sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Fine. I'll talk to her." Suddenly, Sirius found himself wrapped in a hug. He struggled instantly. Sean let go, grinning.

"Sorry, but thanks. A lot." Sean ran off then, waving over his shoulder. Sirius looked around for any more people. Seeing none, he continued on his walk.

0000000000000000000000

"Don't you think this is kind of stalker-like, even for you?"

"Quiet, Severus. She could hear you."

Severus sighed and glared at Lucius. He had gotten dragged into this, despite wanting no part in this bet between Lucius and Regulus.

The two Slytherins were hidden around a corner, watching Suri Jacobs talk to Sean Finnigan. Lucius was hoping that they would uncover something worth using to break up Jacobs and Lupin, but so far Suri was just talking to Sean. It was rather dull.

"She's not even doing anything," Lucius whined.

"Maybe if we had gotten here five minutes ago, we might have seen something worth using." Severus didn't add that Lucius was the reason they just got here. He had spent his usual fifteen minutes just checking himself to make sure he was presentable.

Lucius just waved at him to be quiet. Severus barely held back a sigh as he slumped against the wall. In truth, he was curious about Suri Jacobs. She bore a remarkable resemblance to Sirius Black, and she just _happened _to show up the day Black left? Something wasn't right. Plus, Severus had never seen Lupin so possessive over someone before. That was the biggest thing confusing Severus. He had thought the werewolf was gay, yet Lupin was acting like Jacobs was his mate or something. Severus nearly snorted at that. He would give anything to see Lupin's face when he realized that, as a werewolf, he would eventually find his mate.

Some myths say that a werewolf will recognize their mate on the night of a full moon, after they met them in person. Even if it was just a glance, on the full moon, nothing will stop a werewolf from finding and claiming their mate. There were stories that say even before the full moon, a werewolf will feel pressured to claim their mate, to show that they are taken. So, if Suri Jacobs starts showing up with love bites all over her, Severus will know that she is Lupin's mate.

Severus allowed himself a small smile. He couldn't wait to see that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

***Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize*******

Remus finished his homework and shut his book. He didn't know how late it was, but the Ravenclaws had already left. Madam Pince, who rather liked Remus, had let him stay a bit later than usual, as he had been working hard. Now he put his book away and picked up his bag, wondering where Sirius was. He sort of wished he had gone with him, but was thankful that he was now ahead of all his classes.

He thanked Madam Pince and left the library, hitching his bag over his shoulder. He walked down the corridor, wondering where he could find Sirius. If anything else, he would just wait until tomorrow. Turning a corner, he quickly ducked back around and peered around.

Standing in the middle of the corridor Remus had been about to walk through, Regulus was talking to a Slytherin. Remus recognized Vance Crabbe from his rounded body and thick arms.

Slowing his breathing, Remus used his heightened senses to listen to what they were saying.

"Remember, you cannot let Malfoy know you are working for me," Regulus was saying. "Now, twenty galleons, right?" he asked, counting out the money.

"Yeah. This stuff is worth every Knut." Vance had a soft voice that contrasted with his brutish appearance.

"Excellent." Regulus sounded smug. "Jacobs will never know what hit her. Is the plan ready for her _savior_?" He spat out the last word.

Vance nodded, grinning thuggishly. Regulus seemed done, because he walked off with another word. Vance left using another way. Remus leaned against the wall, dissecting all that he heard.

They had something, something that Regulus had probably already taken and hidden, that would hurt Sirius. They also had a plan to potentially hurt Remus, who had been the savior Regulus mentioned. The more Remus thought about it, the angrier he got. Soon he was furious that they dared even think about hurting Sirius.

He scowled at the wall and set off on a search for Sirius.

00000000000000000000000

"Wha-?"

Sirius was standing in front of the entrance to his room, staring at a blank painting. The beautiful young lady had disappeared; leaving behind the small garden she had been painted in front of.

Reaching out, he knocked lightly and waited. Instead of appearing from the sides, like most paintings, a door of a small cottage in the background opened and she walked out. She grew larger as she came closer, before stopping and smiling at Sirius.

"Password?" She spoke for the first time in a soft voice.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide. The lady smiled.

"I have a painting inside that is of a small cottage. Since that same cottage was painted in this one, I can travel between the two paintings by simply entering the cottage. This allows me to keep my rooms safe," she explained.

"Wicked." Sirius then seemed to realize she was still waiting for the password. "Oh, er, Beauty King."

She smiled again and swung open. Sirius walked in and, for the first time, noticed a large painting on one wall. It was the painting that the lady had talked about. It held a small fire in one corner of the painting. A simple soft-looking chair sat next to it, a small wooden dresser next to the chair. A cat, a small grey kitten, lounged on the dresser, sleeping contently. A door opened on the side and the lady entered.

"Wow, never noticed that. What's your name?" Sirius asked.

The lady laughed and answered, "I am Lady Bea, famous for appearing in the first Witch Weekly magazine as the most beautiful lady alive then." And it was true. With soft blonde hair hanging loosely around her heart-shaped face and grey eyes, she was very beautiful. Her skin was pale and she wore a simple yellow dress that seemed to shine on her. Sirius felt a veela would even pale next to her.

"I'm Sir-Suri," Sirius said. He had nearly given her his actual name, which he needed to stop doing.

"Oh, I know your secret. Dumbledore told me, along with instructions to watch who comes in. Mandy is a special cat," Bea gestured to the kitten. "She only wakes up if there is someone with bad intentions coming in."

Sirius looked at the sleeping kitten, thankful it had not woken when Remus had been in here. "That's pretty cool. Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Remember, all you have to do is tap on a painting if I am not there, and no matter which side, I will come soon." Bea smiled and exited the cottage. Sirius rummaged in his drawer for some PJs. He had just started to take off his shirt when Remus was walking in. The two froze, Remus obviously not expecting to see a shirt-less Sirius.

"Er, really sorry…" Remus said, blushing and instantly looking away.

"Remus!" Sirius squealed, quickly tugging her shirt back on. "I didn't know you were done in the library." He chanced a quick glance at Mandy, the kitten, but she was still sleeping.

"Sorry," Remus said again. "I was done and wanted to see you." He ended up mumbling towards the end. Sirius grinned.

"Well, you certainly saw me," he pointed out, coming over and wrapping his arms around Remus' flushed body. This was another thing that was the same no matter what gender Sirius was. He was very affectionate, and tried to show it a lot to his friends. Even as a guy, Sirius would hug Remus a lot. "Thanks," Sirius said, grinning still.

"You're welcome," Remus mumbled.

"Come on! You're too uptight about everything," Sirius said, letting go of Remus and then grabbing his hand, dragging him over to Sirius' bed. Remus struggled, not really wanting to get caught up in this again.

"Sirius, you got to be careful," Remus said, giving up and sitting on the bed.

"I'm always careful." Sirius grinned as Remus shot him a slanted glance. "Alright, so I'm not. What's the big deal?"

"I overheard Regulus and Vance talking about some evil plan involving you and me. I want you to be careful," Remus said, wanting Sirius to understand how important this was. Unfortunately, Sirius never really took things seriously.

"I will," Sirius said, waving his hand carelessly. "Now, come on, I'm tired." He tugged Remus back until Remus was lying down, then Sirius snuggled up to him. Sirius soon fell asleep, but Remus stayed awake for a long time, worrying about all the things that could go wrong.

00000000000000

The next couple of days passed with little incident, except for James and Peter finding out that Remus had slept in the same bed as Sirius and had given him trouble for it. Soon it was the weekend and the students were lining up to go down to Hogsmead. Sirius was standing with Lily, waiting for their turn to go. James, Peter, and Remus were already gone, Sirius having given Remus a quick kiss before he left. Sirius could still hear James and Peter picking on Remus when they walked away.

Once Lily and Sirius were cleared, they walked down to the village slowly, enjoying the weather, which wasn't too hot, or too cold.

"So, got any questions?" Lily asked, smiling at Sirius.

"Yeah, loads. Why are bras so uncomfortable?" Sirius asked, tugging at his own before Lily slapped his hand away.

"Because of the wire. If you get elastic, it won't hurt as bad," she explained.

"Alright." Sirius continued to ask many questions about clothes, his body, and his hormones. He wasn't used to his nipples peaking as he grew aroused and missed the feeling of his length pressing against his jeans. He wasn't sure if he liked being a girl or not.

They got to the village and Lily dragged him over to a little clothes shop. "They have some good bras here," she said, leading him to the back. She pointed out the different kinds and helped Sirius pick out four. After that, they stopped by the Three Broomsticks. The other boys were there, in the back. After much pleading, Lily agreed to hang out with them for a bit, though she was a bit pink in the face.

Sirius made sure she sat next to James as he plopped down onto Remus' lap. "Hey, babe," Sirius said, grinning.

Remus laughed. "Get off me, there's a chair right next to me," he said, pointing to it.

"You're more comfortable." Sirius scooted around until his back was leaning against Remus' chest and relaxed.

Everyone laughed and started chatting about different things. It was when Lily and Peter jokingly debated the best ways to get out of going to the latest Quidditch game that Sirius remembered something important. As a guy, he had been Seeker.

"James! How am I supposed to play?" Sirius asked suddenly, causing the table to look at him. "If I play Seeker, everyone will know who I am right off."

James looked far too relaxed as he answered. "Calm down, Sirius, I got it covered. Woods is going to be playing Seeker, Suri Jacobs will be playing Keeper."

"Amanda can seek?" Sirius asked, confused. Amanda Woods was one of their best players, she played as Keeper and rarely let the ball in.

"Well…not as good as you, but she's decent. She agreed to let the exchange student play as Keeper." James was grinning, happy he had worked this out before the game.

"Alright…" Sirius still had doubts about playing Keeper, since he only ever played Seeker, but he was sort of excited.

"Practice is actually today at seven," James told him.

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Six?" James grinned. The team had learned to ask James when they practiced, as he always forgot to tell them the times.

Sirius stuck his tongue out and James copied him, causing Lily to smack James' arm and Remus to pinch Sirius' side.

"Behave," the two said together.

000000000000000000

"So, how long have you liked Remus?" Lily asked Sirius a couple hours later. They were back in school, sitting on Sirius' bed. He reluctantly told Remus to stay in his own dorm, as Lily wanted a girl's night.

Sirius went a bit pink. "Since I've turned into a girl?"

Lily smiled. "You really believe that? Don't you have the same mind?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sirius, if you have the same way of thinking, becoming a girl will not cause you to suddenly like guys. Obviously, you liked Remus long before now, just like he liked you for a long time." Lily was focusing on painting her toenails, so she missed Sirius' hopeful expression.

"Remus is just going along with it. I'm more vulnerable as a girl," Sirius said, trying to tamp down the light, fluttering feeling in his chest that he was too afraid to look closely at.

"Oh, he's liked you long before this." Now Lily set down her polish and turned to Sirius. Her green eyes were kind, but calculating. "I would of thought that even you could figure that out, but now that I'm thinking about it, not really."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, ignoring the insult.

"He's always watching you. Not in a creepy way, but more of a protective way. He's a Prefect and he never turns you in for anything. He always makes a point to stand next to you and not James or Peter. His eyes soften when they look at you, especially if you're looking away. He's liked you for a long time now, and I don't think being a girl has changed that. If anything, I think he feels more confused," she explained.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius had noticed these things, but had never actually thought about it. Looking back now, he figured he should of known something was up. Shaking his head, Sirius reached for a cookie from the plate he had snuck from the kitchens.

"Well, I thought Remus was gay, but now I'm not so sure." Lily ignored Sirius' sudden sputtering as he choked on his cookie. "I think it has to do with you. No matter what gender, he likes _you_."

"Remus isn't gay. I would of known," Sirius argued.

"Would you?" Lily countered. Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate, thought about it, and closed it again.

"No…probably not. But why didn't he tell me?" Sirius wasn't sure if he felt betrayed or not. If this was true, Remus was keeping a secret from him. Now, he was entitled to that, but Sirius had kept no secrets from Remus. Sirius just figured that since they had kept Remus' secret about being a werewolf, he would have trusted them with this.

"Because, one, you guys are jerks and would of made fun of him. Two, _you're_ the one he likes. Could you honestly tell me you would have been okay with Remus liking you as a guy?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest and stared Sirius down.

Sirius thought it over. A year ago, he would of instantly said no, since he was a Black and they had a rep to keep. But now… Sirius was trying to get away from that image, to be himself. If he was being honest, he would of thought it was cute, but until now, he didn't return the feelings. He wondered why it would all change now. Maybe it was just his hormones acting up again. Or maybe… Maybe it was just because Sirius was not keeping his walls up anymore. He had let his guard down completely and let Remus in. One thing was for sure though.

Sirius Black was falling for Remus Lupin.


End file.
